ConvictED
by LoveBlink182
Summary: Ed has been gone for years. No one knows his where abouts. Then one day, his cousin shows up at his house in cuffs, convicted of murdering Ed. Now, Edd and Eddy are competing for the womans affections.


AN: Idk just read it and review dammit. c yaz  
  
Ch 1: I Won't Trust Myself With You:  
  
Edd walked out to the sidewalk of his house around 9:30am. Eddy did the same about ten minutes later, and joined his friend at the street corner. They were older now. 17. Ed had run away three years ago. Sarah and the rest of their family still lived in the house though. No one knew where he was or what he was doing, but they often wondered what was going running through his mind when he left.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" asked Edd.  
  
"I don't know." Eddy responded. The rest of the kids in the cul-de-sac hed grown right along with them. Jimmy and Sarah were now 12. It killed them to see Rolf go on to college, being older then the rest of them.  
  
"I want to go see Kevin." Double D said suddenly.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Yes, actually." he said, snickering.  
  
A police car pulled into Ed's driveway. Or what used to be Ed's driveway.  
  
"Eddy, look." Double D whispered, jabbing Eddy in the side with his elbow.  
  
"What?" he asked, annoyed, looking in the direction Edd was.  
  
"A police vehicle...In Ed's driveway." he said.  
  
"You think they...?" Eddy asked, getting up.  
  
The one driving got out of the vehicle, and walked up the walkway to the door, and rang the doorbell. Their mother answered. Her red hair was in whispy strands around her weathered face, the rest put up into a bun. She was a mess, and never was the same since he left. She knew Sarah had something to do with it, but she didn't want to invoke the young girls wrath. Really, the only one who did was Eddy. He either had the balls to put the young hell-spawn in her place, or was just to stupid to realize every confrontation with her would result in his pain.  
  
They were mumbling things. Sarah and Jimmy were watching from her window upstairs, whispering to each other. Eddy saw her mother nod, and walk back inside. She came back out with a pen, and signed a paper clipped to a clipboard. He spoke again, and she nodded. Then another officer got out of the passenger seat and walked around to the back. He opened up that door and took a girl out. Her hands were cuffed behind her back.  
  
"Do you think she murdered....?" Edd asked, trailing off, hoping to God that he was wrong.  
  
"...I really...I don't know, and I don't know if I want to." Eddy said.  
  
They watched again. Sarah's mother grabbed the girl by the cheeks, smiling with tears running down her face, and kissed her forehead. The officer nodded, probably wishing her a good day, and undid the cuffs, and released the girl. The mother told her some things, and then closed the door in her face when the officers left. The girl sat on the porch.  
  
Edd noticed her features, shocking and out of the ordinary to the cul-de- sac members. She had black eyeliner all around, red mascara, and red eye paint around the black eyeshadow and liner. She wore a white sports bra under a white spaghetti strap tank top, and had baggy black jeans on with a chain. She had many black and red bracelets, and black lipstick with a lip ring, and her hears were peirced all the way up to the top. Her nose was peirced. Two in one nostril. She had many silver rings, and an eyebrow ring. Her long brown hair was kept back in a tight pony tail, with a few whisps in her face.  
  
"Eddy. I think we should go talk to her." Edd said.  
  
"Double D, do me a favor, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"TAKE A LOOK AT HER! She looks like a homocidal maniac! What the hell do you want to talk to her for!?" Eddy hissed so she couldn't hear them.  
  
"She's quite pretty, actually, Eddy. Nazz has nothing on this girl." he said.  
  
"PRETTY!? Pretty? Yeah...ok. And you tell me I have a warped sense of whose attractive because I look at porno. You NEED to look at porno! Normal girls don't look like that!"  
  
"Yes, but normal girl also don't need a custom size bra because their chest is so big that stores don't carry their size." Double D commented.  
  
Eddy sighed. "If you insist." he said, "But after you."  
  
"Ok. Fine." Edd said, and walked over to her.  
  
She looked up. She had beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"...Hi...Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was soft.  
  
"I am Edd, otherwise known as Double D. This is my friend Eddy.  
  
"Hey." Eddy grumbled from behind him.  
  
"Hi." she said again, "Sit down."  
  
"Are you a relative of Sarah's?" Double D asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." she sighed.  
  
"What was the whole police thing about?" Eddy asked, surprisingly gentle. Maybe he was now seeing what Double D had seen before.  
  
"I was once accused of killing my cousin, Ed. But the accusations were false. I would never hur t him. He's such a lovable guy. Sarah made him leave. I know it. It's because he was so much sweeter and loved than she was. I hate her so much."  
  
As if on cue Sarah came out from behind the bushes. 'She must've used the back door....' thought Edd.  
  
"I don't care what you think, now go get me a soda." Sarah ordered.  
  
"I don't think so, little girl." She said back.  
  
"Jennavive, you have to do what I say or I'm telling MOM!" she screamed.  
  
"Go tell 'mom'. I'm not Ed. You can't boss me around, and I'm not afraid of you. AND I WILL pound the crap out of you if I wanna." she said, standing.  
  
Sarah pouted in an angry matter and turned to go find Jimmy.  
  
"I swear to God she'd a dominatrix in the making..." Jennavive sighed.  
  
"So your name is Jennavive? That's pretty." Eddy said.  
  
Edd's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"...Eddy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"May I have a word with you?" Edd asked, annoyed.  
  
"No. Not right now." Eddy said.  
  
Edd shoved Eddy out of the way.  
  
"Jennavive, would you like to come with us to the creek?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she said. Edd offered his arm to her, and she took it and he escorted her to the creek, Eddy steaming behind him.  
  
"So...why did they think you did it?" Edd asked.  
  
"Because Sarah told them I did, and it worked because I already have a record." she said.  
  
"A record?"  
  
"With the pigs. Just because. But then there was no evidence, which there wouldn't be because I didn't do it, so they had to let me go. And here is where they brought me." she said.  
  
"What's so bad about here?"  
  
"Its not New York City. You can take me out' tha 'hood, but you can't take tha 'hood out' me." she said in a mocking accent.  
  
"Hood? Where?" Eddy asked. His brother hung out in New York City. Maybe they knew each other...But it still was a large place.  
  
"Brooklyn."  
  
"Really... Very nice." he said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. The whole block was like a home." she said.  
  
"Ooooh Eddy...." Lee's voice said from behind.  
  
Eddy and Edd shuddered....  
  
TBC 


End file.
